Notice me Russia!
by Kei and Titania
Summary: China has been trying to tell Russia for a while that he loves him but Russia just doesn't notice. With a little help from France, China decides to take a more direct approach. Rated M for lemon C; -sucks are summaries...just a way to advertise our big yaoi story XD- Russia x China China x Russia Rochu Contains Yaoi


**SUP, this is a oneshot that I, mr Ren did AND IT'S ONLY TO LIKE ADVERTISE THE BIG STORY SO DATS WHY IT'S A ONESHOT YA KNOW?! So yeah...enjoy this and please please please please read the yaoi story we have started, we made an agreement that as soon as it hits 50 views, we'll out in the second chapter XD**

* * *

"I HAVE HAD IT, ARU!" The adolesent looking Chinese boy yelled to the world. Steam marks were around his head. The British man put down his cards he was playing with America. "What is it now?" He sighed. China pouted, pulling a chair over and slamming himself down on it. Rolling his sleeves up, China made a huge sigh. "It's damn Russia again!" France caught on. He knew China's secret. He knew that China had liked him for a while but the Russian was just to dense to even notice.

"Who did Russia kill now?" The oblivious British man said. A small chuckle was heard from France. He stood up, grabbing China's silken, long sleeve and taking him outside so they could discuss in private. "What is it, little China?" He said in his usual silken voice. China had a blush on his face, looking to the left. Why didn't Russia notice his feelings? He thought he had made it obvious enough but NO! He wanted something that would be right in front of him. "It's Russia! He hasn't noticed how I feel! I gave him a love note and I said that I liked him a lot. He read it and patted my head saying that he thought I was a great friend!" China went off on one about he was totally 'friendzoned' by Russia. France enjoyed listening to the smaller males love problems, picking fun at it almost. When it came to love interest, France was the best person to go too. Even Romano had gone to him when he thought he was developing feelings for Spain. And so far, he had successfully gotten people together. That was why China told him and nobody else.

"Well I see your problem. You were too blunt and straight forward. 'I like you' as opposed to 'I love you.' He probably got it all mixed up." He explained. "On top of that, you wrote him a note...and based on your handwriting...he probably couldn't even read it." France continued.

"B-But I really do love Russia a-aru!"

"You love Russia?!" The British gentlemen exclaimed from the doorway. China's head very slowly turn in horror. A blush appeared across his face. France just let off a smirk followed by a small chuckle. "Yeah he does."

"France! I said don't tell anybody!" The Chinese male growled under his breath, his face still as red as a tomato. France patted his shoulder.  
"Britain won't tell, will you?" He asked. The gentlman was still in shock, staring at the wall blankly. China loved Russia? But...but nobody could really stand Russia. The thought of the Russian man made shivers run down his spine. But then it clicked.

"We all got letters didn't we to dress in the most 'embarrassing' clothes we could find?" Britain asked. China nodded slowly as he slipped his hand into his oversized pocket to pick out a slip of paper. "Yeah and to meet in the plaza." He said. Britain nodded, continuing to speak.  
"Why don't you wear something cute? I mean, it's supposed to be something that would be embarrassing but you can just say it's embarrassing." He exclaimed. France nodded in agreement to the Brit's idea. "That's a good idea. Come on China, let's make you look irresitable." China just had to let out a sigh. This had to be the worst plan ever and not to mention, beyond embarrassing.

xXxXxXx

"This is a stupid idea those stupid jerks dressing me up like this, aru." China was mumbling to himself. He was sat up in the tree. He didn't want to come down from the tree unless some people came around. So far, Britain and France were arguing but soon America appeared. He coughed from up the tree.

"S-So...y-you guys are h-here as well?" He asked innocently, as if he didn't know. He just wanted to start conversation. America looked China up and down.  
"WOAH, BRO LOOKS HOT!" He yelled at China. The smaller male looked at himself. His hair was down with two small clips and he was dressed in a pinkish woman's kimono. It only made him look girlier than he already looked.

"H-Has anybody s-seen Russia?" He asked. He was embarrassed. He didn't want to show Russia how girly he looked but he did at the same time. He hoped that Russia would notice him. But everybody knew what he was like.

"I-I am not coming out!" An innocent, Russian voice resonated from the drain. His head was popped out just a little bit. Was he not gning to come out and look at how cute China looked? China couldn't help but feel annoyed so he was adamant about getting him out. "Come on Russia, aru. Everybody else is dressed up." He said softly to the Russian. Russia only felt more shy, slowly dipping back into the drain. Seriously?! Britain and France chased each other away, America following Britain. Russia then got out of the drain. What was he wearing? He really did go in embarrassing clothes.

"W-Wait everybody!" He said, standing up with his yellow dress which could only be described by something a disney princess would wear. China put his face in his hands.

"You really did t-take it a little bit to far, aru."

xXxXxXxx

"HE KOLKOLKOLED ME AND LEFT!" China punched the pillow case at Japan's home. Obviously, he was going to need some more help in getting Russia's attention. "He didn't even notice me! He stayed in the drain the whole time! HE IS SO DENSE ARU ARU ARU!" He ranted on and on, squeezing his panda to his chest.

Japan let a small cough out. The Chinese male made eye contact with the Japanese man.  
"Well, we're all hosting a horror film fest thingy. It's my idea. We will be inviting Russia as well so why don't you sit next to him and when things get too scary, cling onto him." He suggested. China's eyes lightened in delight. This time for sure! It was bound to work!

"That's a great idea!" He bounced up and down in excitement. Japan nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow night at America's place. Bring snacks." China nodded, bouncing towards the door. A huge smile was across his face and he waved at Japan. "Thanks for your help, aru!" And soon, he dissappeared into the night.

xXxXxXxx

China sat next to Russia on the couch. Everybody was there. Italy, Japan, Germany, France, America, Britain, himself and Russia. He sat up close to Russia, using the excuse 'making space for France'. Not only did he get to cling to Russia but he would be able to show off to Russia about how great his horror movies are and maybe even spook the Russian man a little bit. "I am so looking forward to this, aru!" China exclaimed, holding his knees to his face.

"Don't get scared now, da." Russia whispered into China's ear. China's heart beat at about 100 miles per hour. "Funny, China has gone all quiet and red now." Russia laughed, poking China's cheek. All eyes were on China. Even though he only told France and Japan about his feelings, somehow, it felt as if everybody knew. Britain knew because he overheard his and France's conversation a while ago but apart from that, nobody else knew. So why were they staring? China sunk back into the chair, wanting to dissappear from the world. They played the first few films. There was a mixed reaction. Suprisingly enough, Italy had very vicious horror considering what he was like normaly. It was time to play horror from his country. His hands shook as he slowly placed it into the DVD player. But nothing happened. It didn't go in for some reason. He felt Russia's eyes on his back and it didn't help him one little bit.

Japan came over, placing the CD in the right slot. China felt like an idiot, sitting back on to his spot on the chair. Laughter. That was all there was. Was his horror not scary? He looked up to see even Italy laughing. Okay. If Italy was laughing at it, then there was nothing scary about it. He decided to join in the laughter and try and cover up his humiliation with it. Film after film was played and now, the Russian played horror from his country. Frightening. That was all there was to it. Everybody was frightened of it. Well, come on, it was coming from Russia for crying out loud.

"Boo!" China screeched when Russia appeared behind him. His face was bright red from humiliation as flocks of people began to laugh at him. Russia then hugged him from behind. "Daaaw I didn't mean to make you scared China. Soooooorryyyy."

The Russian apologised, bowing over and over again. China blushed, hugging Russia tightly and nuzzling his face into his long coat. He remained like that for about a minute, taking in his scent. "China?" Russia asked delightfully. China then realised what he was doing, pulling back immediately. His eyes averted from left to right. What was he supposed to say?

"I-I...S-Sorry..." He dashed out of the room, his heart rate beating at a million miles per hour. France was the one to chase after him. He grabbed China's collar, seeing the tears and desperation in the smaller males face.

"I-I am s-such an i-idiot." China sobbed, hitting the doorframe very lightly. France sighed, patting his shoulder.  
"Why don't you just go talk to him?" He suggested.

"Nopenopenopenope! TOO DAMN EMBARRASSING!" China's face burned up to the heat of the sun. There was no way he could do it. France smirked, pushing the Chinese man back into the room he came from.

"Everybody, come back to my place for crepes. Urm...Russia, you ain't invited." France announced to the room. Italy dashed out followed by Japan and Germany trying to catch up. Britain got the hint and dragged America out of the room. France was the last one to leave, giving China a thumbs up for good luck.

"Awwww nobody ever invites meeeeeee~" Russia whined childishly. He rested his head in his knees, a purple aura surrounding him. China bit his lips. He had goose bumps all over his body but at the same time, he was as hot as a saucepan and was trembling violently.

"N-no...F-France was l-looking for a-an excuse..." China began. He took a deep breath, looking the Russian man directly in the eye to show that he was also strong and that he could do this.

"What? An excuse? For what?" The clueless Russian said, making China's job all the more harder.

"W-well...I-I have to t-tell you a-aru...urm..." He began to twitch his thumbs, his face heating up to about 100 degrees. Russia knew something was up so he looked at China directly in the eyes. His thumb pointed to himself.

"Is somebody picking on you? Just let me know and I'll have them smashed into the ground, da?" An innocent smile was across his face. How could he smile so damn easy? He really had no clue whatsoever did he? China decided to try a more direct approach because knowing Russia, he would still not really get the hint. He took a few deep breaths and then climbed onto the mans lap. Looking him in the eyes, he leaned down until he was inches away from his lips. Russia was a little puzzled at first. "What is it, China?" He asked him. China hushed him with a finger to his lip, finally his lips touched the other mans for a deep kiss.

They remained like that for what seemed like ages. Russia was the one to make the first move. "Oh I get it, da." The innocent voice resonated. Lips latched onto necks. Russia's hips slowly lifted a little as he slowly began to grind against the Chinese males crotch area. China pulled back from another one of their passionate kisses to let out a gasp. For somebody who apparently was a virgin, Russia was good! There was an electrical bolt that went through his body. He was slowly becoming more and more aroused.

"My my, China is pretty sensitive here, da?" Russia's hand began to slowly rub his clothed member. A small noise came out of China's mouth to show his pleasure and satisfaction. But soon, he bolted upwards, feeling a warm hand on his bear skin.

"R-Russia?!" He blushed madly, nuzzling into his chest. Russia Smirked, making a small laugh. It wasn't his usual creepy laugh but a more relaxed one.

"That was a beautiful sound." He whispered, rubbing more as his thumb dipped into the slit at the top of his member. China's thighs trembled a bit but only because he was in pleasure. It felt so good. Russia's hand was all over his member and it made him leak heavily. "M-Mn...f-fuuuu!" He covered his hands, releasing heavily into his big hand. Russia pulled his hand back out, licking away the semen on his hand.

"China, this time I am in trouble." He whispered. China crawled over to the bigger male. He nodded his head. "It's my first time so p-please be gentle." He whispered. Russia nodded, his hand pulling the males pants down all the way so he could have a better view. He then prodded a finger by the males rear. A hitched moan came from the Chinese males mouth, his hips bucking upwards. It was sore and felt funny but he knew that Russia would try to be gentle with him. Russia began to thrust that one finger in and out of him, trying to loosen him off a little bit. When he thought it was the right time, he thrusted a second finger into him, doing a scissoring action inside of him. His free hand began to stroke at China's growing erection, softly massaging the very tip of it. "You're soaking here." Russia whispered, a third slipping into the males rear. China let a cry of desperation out, his fingers gripped the covers under him. It was begining to feel good! But then, a loud cry came from China. Russia had pressed against his sweet spot.

"Oh, is this where China likes it, da?" Russia whispered seductively into his ear. China pulled him into another deep kiss, their tongues lapping with each others. China pulled back first, panting for breath.

"I-I love you Russia, I-I've always loved you..." He whispered with a red face. Russia made a small laugh afterwards.

"And it took you this long to say it? I've always known da, but I wanted you to say it properly. The truth being that I love China lots and lots too." Russia's words touched China's heart. He couldn't help but to cry. His dream was now a reality. He was Russia's and Russia was his. Nobody could take that away from him. Russia laid down China onto the couch and parted his legs.

"I c-can't wait much longer China." He whispered, nibbling his ear. China nodded to him, which was the green light to go. He unbuttoned his pants so erection was free. It was the first time China saw it and he couldn't help but to think about how big it was. Russia took hold of China's hands and slowly pushed his length into him. A discomforted cry arose from China's lips. Russia was being slow though, making sure not to hurt or tear the Chinese male. China put his hands down the Russian's slender back, gripping at his abornamlly large coat. He wanted rid of it so he began to unbutton it, removing it so he was just in his shirt. Russia chuckled lightly, helping China remove his shirt.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off this bad, you should had just asked." He whispered, making China's face heat up. Russia then slowly began to move ever so slightly. He discarded his shirt as well, his mouth latching onto his erect nipples, sucking on the right one and making China squirm and moan under him. Russia pulled out, slowly going back into China as well, just focusing on trying to loosen him a little bit. "M...m-mo...re..." China pleaded. Russia nodded, pulling out and going back into him this time, alittle harder. A groan emitted from the back of his throat as China just yelled in pleasure. His fingernails scraped down Russia's toned back, leaving red marks behind. It was beginning to feel very pleasurable. And then, Russia hit his spot, making China jolt upwards.

"T-There...n-ngh o-oh p-please...fuuu...RUSSIA!" Russia got the hint, slamming into the male again and hitting his sweet spot. China's noises only hitched louder and louder with every move the other male did to him. God, it was amazing. Russia was so good at what he did to please the little Chinese male. China's pants and groans made Russia go faster, the sweet sounds being fuel for his needs and wants. China felt his release coming. With a high pitched scream, he released onto Russia's chest, a blush of embarrassment on his face. As China's walls tightened around Russia's member, the Russian released into him, pulling out and panting heavily. Russia pulled China into a hug, his hands running through his hair. "We should have a shower now together, da?" He asked, the Chinese nodded slowly.

"A-aru." He agreed, taking his clothes and walking through to the bathroom to have a romantic bath with his love. China now had Russia and Russia had China.

* * *

**So da...PWEASE READ DA OTHER STORY ;-; PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAASSSEEEE IT'S YAOI I PWOMIIISEEEE**


End file.
